


Not Punny, Thor

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [28]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Human, Kidfic, M/M, Multi, October 28, October Prompt Challenge, Of Monsters and Men, Pregnancy, Promptober, Thor Speaks Baby, Thor is a fertility god, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 28 ...in which Thor speaks Baby.





	Not Punny, Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SionnachOiche3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SionnachOiche3/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Bucky/Steve, Human by Of Monsters and Men 
> 
> Sorry for the delay! HUGE, GLORIOUS, MASSIVE THANKS TO Zephrbabe for rescuing this prompt fic from the delete button.

“The baby is healthy?” James checked with the God of Thunder, drifting a few steps closer to the delivery room door at the sound of Steven’s voice soothing their mate through her travail. “Brooklyn. We were going to name the baby Brooklyn this time…”

“Aye, I’ve heard. The babe quite likes that name. I’ve offered several suggestions for middle names to Darcy, as well, but the child has a strong preference for one of them that Darcy does not care for particularly.”

Now he had James’ attention. “What name?”

“Bjørn.”

James narrowed his eyes. “You told the baby that name? The baby that is still in utero. That baby?”

Thor nodded.

“And that’s the middle name they chose?”

Thor nodded again.

“So you’ve convinced our one child who will already be--what? Light-touched by fairies from some blessing on Darcy for a favor she did their queen--and different from all the other kids to call itself ‘Brooklyn Bjørn’ and Darcy hasn’t murdered you yet?” James snorted and crossed his arms.

Leaning in conspiratorially, Thor admitted, “I did not tell my sister that part.”

“Good luck with that, pal,” James chuckled, “because Darcy is gonna murder you deader than Moses when she finds out.”


End file.
